


La Princesse et le Chat

by LaviniaCrist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien - Freeform, Gen, Marinette - Freeform, Plagg - Freeform, Tikki - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/pseuds/LaviniaCrist
Summary: Durante um ataque, ChatNoir acaba se tornando seu animal interior: um gatinho adorável. Buscando por ajuda, ele acaba indo parar na casa de sua princesa.Talvez, como nas histórias de contos-de-fada, um beijo dela o traga de volta.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 1





	La Princesse et le Chat

ChatNoir encarava seu próprio reflexo em uma poça de água. A vaidade, afinal de contas, faz parte dos felinos.

A cauda longa, balançando de um lado para o outro em sinal de inquietação. Os olhos verdes e brilhosos, procurando quaisquer pistas que fossem do que estava acontecendo. As orelhas se mexendo vez ou outra…

Era isto.

Não restavam mais dúvidas.

ChatNoir, literalmente, era um gato negro.

Ele não permitiu que o nervosismo controlasse a situação. Se agora era um gato, de fato, a culpa era do akumatizado contra quem ele lutou e, em certo ponto, levou um golpe. Não se podia saber quanto tempo ele ficou desacordado, caído em um canto qualquer enquanto sua Lady resolvia tudo. Ele sabia que ela estava resolvendo tudo, como sempre.

Cansado de se admirar, ele caminhou — de um jeito desajeitado, como um gato que está aprendendo a andar — e sentou-se perto dos portões do Zoológico. Iria esperar tudo voltar ao normal no mesmo lugar onde começou.

Seu novo ser permitia que ele ouvisse tudo o que estava acontecendo na batalha: LadyBug já tinha usado seu LuckyCharm e, provavelmente, já sabia a fraqueza de seu adversário. Mas o pequeno ChatNoir também conseguia ouvir os demais seres naquele zoológico: animais assustados correndo em busca de abrigo e pessoas procurando pelas que se perderam durante a confusão.

O gatinho ficou distraído enquanto se deslumbrava com sua nova audição, porém uma pequena frase chamou a atenção dele e fez com que, pela primeira vez, a ansiedade o dominasse:

— Tchau, tchau borboletinha! — LadyBug estava se despedindo da borboleta branca, como sempre fazia ao fim das batalhas.

Era isso, tudo estava acabado. Ele voltaria ao normal, levaria uma bronca de sua Lady por ter se metido na frente de um golpe… talvez até recebesse um carinho, afinal, ela estaria preocupada com ele.

— Miraculous LadyBug! — E, com isso, os olhos felinos contemplaram as inúmeras joaninhas sobrevoando todo o zoológico e fazendo com que tudo voltasse ao normal. Os animais se acalmaram, as pessoas se reencontraram, sua Lady apareceu com a vítima bem em frente à entrada do Zoo, feliz por tudo estar bem novamente…

O felino esticou as patas e tentou observar a si mesmo, apenas para constatar que ele ainda era um gato. As joaninhas nem sequer chegaram perto dele, não o “consertaram” e nem mesmo iriam fazer isso agora: já tinham sumido.

A ansiedade virou pânico.

Desesperado, ele correu da melhor maneira que pode até alcançar os pés de LadyBug. Quando tentou explicar o que estava acontecendo, antes que ela atirasse seu ioiô e desaparecesse, apenas miados saíram.

— O que foi, amiguinho? — A garota se abaixou e acariciou entre as orelhas do gato, tentando imaginar o que estaria de errado — Se perdeu do seu dono, é isso?

ChatNoir miou mais algumas vezes, rosnou e voltou a miar. Tentou se agarrar a ela, mas quando notou que suas garras poderiam machucar sua Lady, ele recorreu ao ataque mais poderoso de um gato: a fofura.

Ele se apoiou na mão de LadyBug com cuidado para que suas garras não saíssem, esfregou a cabeça tentando fazer qualquer tipo de carinho, miou mais algumas vezes enquanto a encarava com o olhar mais irresistível que conseguiu…

Surtiu efeito!

Com um sorriso acolhedor, ela pegou o pequeno gatinho nos braços e fez alguns carinhos nele, antes de advertir:

— Eu sei que deve ser horrível estar perdido, mas eu não posso ajudar você agora… — O olhar dela denunciava toda a culpa que sentia — … tenho alguns amigos que talvez possam, mas não prometo nada, está bem?

ChatNoir respondeu com um miado de esperança. Ele não achava realmente que ela entendesse, afinal, nem mesmo ele conseguia entender tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Tudo foi rápido, apesar de ele apreciar cada segundo nos braços de sua heroína. Quando se deu conta, a viagem saltitante por Paris já havia terminado e a Lady estava o colocando no chão mais uma vez. Ele parecia mais perdido do que nunca.

— Por favor, fique paradinho aqui, está bem? — ela suplicou, acariciando mais uma vez entre as orelhas dele — Eu vou tocar o sino da porta e vão abrir, você vai precisar ser o mais irresistível possível se quiser ter um lugar para passar a noite! — advertiu para logo em seguida cumprindo o que havia dito: ela tocou o sino da porta e desapareceu, mas o gato negro não teve tempo para ficar sozinho… a porta foi aberta praticamente na mesma hora.

— Oh! Um gatinho! — uma voz grave ecoou, embargada de alegria e sono — Querida, vem cá ver isso: alguém deixou um gatinho aqui! — Aquela voz foi reconhecida por ChatNoir… era Tom Dupain, trajando ainda suas roupas de trabalho enfarinhadas.

— Quem iria abandonar um gato em frente à uma padaria? De madrugada, ainda por cima! — As palavras de Sabine foram doces e ao mesmo tempo acusatórias, fazendo com que o gato se ofendesse por sua Lady.

— Ele não pode passar a noite na rua, é apenas um filhote…

— Mas também não podemos ficar com ele, a Marinette sempre quis um hamster e nunca deixamos...

— Aposto que quando vir essa bolinha de pelos, ela vai mudar de ideia! — Tom, otimista como sempre, já tinha pego o felino entre as mãos grandes e estava o levando para dentro.

— Mostre a ela, mas avise que precisamos tentar achar o dono dele! — Sabine alertou enquanto trancava a porta da padaria novamente, tinha reparado no guizo pendurado ao pescoço do filhote.

ChatNoir, que foi um exímio lorde enquanto era carregado pela casa, já estava um pouco mais calmo: se teria uma vida de gato a partir de agora, o melhor lugar que poderia ficar era com sua princesa. Se em algum momento ele tivesse que voltar para casa como um gato, seria expulso sem nem mesmo entrar na mansão.

— Marinette? — Tom chamou, já nos últimos degraus da escada — Filha, tenho uma surpresa para você!

Ele abriu o alçapão do quarto e acendeu as luzes, se sentindo um tanto culpado por querer acordar a filha, ela dormia de um jeito tão adorável: toda torta, descabelada, abraçada ao gato comprido de pelúcia. De qualquer jeito, precisava apresentar o novo integrante daquela casa — por mais que ele fosse temporário.

— Filha... — o mais velho a chamou novamente, cutucando-a na bochecha. Ela acordou com dando uma risada com as cócegas, parecendo até mesmo que nem estava dormindo antes — Filha, olha o que deixaram na porta:

Adrien, que se sentia bem mais à vontade com sua princesa, pulou para a cama e a encarou. Poderia dizer-se que ele estava sorrindo quando na verdade ele estava tentando falar um “oi” — ele ainda não dominava a arte dos miados.

— Que gracinha! — Marinette sorriu, acariciando o pequenino entre as orelhas do mesmo jeito que havia feito antes — E ele pode ficar aqui? Por favor? Só hoje e amanhã? Talvez depois também?

— Com a condição de que você me ajude a procurar o dono dele. — O pai sorriu e apontou para a coleira com um guizo — Nada de ficar acordada brincando, você precisa descansar.

— Mas amanhã é domingo... — A garota resmungou manhosa, abraçando o filhote de gato e o acomodando na cama. De algum jeito, sentia que já o conhecia de longa data.

— Não, querida. Amanhã é segunda-feira — Tom esclareceu, apagando as luzes e saindo do quarto tentando não fazer barulhos.

— É, pode ser... — Marinette resmungou, não achando tão ruim a ideia de se entregar ao sono: perder algumas horas de descanso lutando contra HawkMoth havia consumido suas reservas de energia. Adrien, acomodado ao lado dela, também já estava quase adormecendo, ignorando completamente a problemática de ser um gato. — AMANHÃ É SEGUNDA-FEIRA! — ela gritou em pânico, pulando da cama e acendendo as luzes novamente — Segunda-feira e eu preciso terminar a lição de química! Droga, droga, droga...!

Tikki observava todo o desespero da heroína de Pari, escondida em meio aos ursos de pelúcia. Não queria aparecer para o animalzinho perdido com medo de o assustar – e, em parte, porque também sentiu que já o conhecia de algum lugar, que havia algo de errado naquele animal.

O gatinho negro observava sua “dona” deitado na cama. Ele achava engraçado o jeito com o qual Marinette se atrapalhava tentando fazer as coisas com pressa, chegando a ser adorável quando ela deixava coisa ou outra cair no chão. Quando a garota finalmente se sentou à escrivaninha e se preparou para começar as tarefas, Adrien ousou ir até ela e “pedir colo”, esfregando o focinho na perna dela e se apoiando logo depois.

— Oi amiguinho... — Ela deixou tudo de lado e sorriu para ele, por mais nervosa que estivesse — Você quer um pouco de atenção, né? — perguntou o pegando no colo e mexendo nos pelos negros.

Adrien deu um miado baixo e tímido, quase um ronronar, tentando se acomodar do melhor jeito que podia. Ele não entendia bem como ficar sentado igual à um gato e, para piorar, ele queria ajudar Marinette no trabalho de química — ele foi recebido como um hóspede, nada mais justo.

— Preciso que você fique comportado, está bem? — A garota sorriu e focou sua atenção na lista de exercícios ainda em branco — ... Tudo bem, questão um, foco Marinette! Balanço químico, quais das opções já está balanceada... — Ela mordeu o topo do lápis de escrever, analisando atentamente as opções.

O gatinho, não vendo outra opção, pulou do colo dela para a escrivaninha. Ele conseguiu ser furtivo e, mesmo se não conseguisse, sua “dona” estava concentrada demais para notar o que ele estava fazendo.

— Só tem sódio e bário nas opções, então é melhor fazer alguma conta e... — Se desfazendo da pose de estudiosa, Marinette caiu nas gargalhadas — Banana!

Adrien, curioso quanto ao motivo de tantos risos, checou a lista de exercícios. Sua visão agora era um pouco mais embaçada, fosca e clara, diferente da que tinha quando estava apenas em seu traje de gato e, mesmo assim, ele se forçou para ler as opções. Dentre elas, a correta era justamente a “banana” (Ba+Na2).

Ele miou e colocou as patas sobre a folha tentando chamar a atenção de Marinette para o que importava. A menina, porém, riu por mais alguns instantes e pulou para a próxima pergunta.

O gatinho negro passeou pela mesa, brincou com algumas canetas e depois se contentou em observar sua bela princesa enquanto ela estudava: Marinette tinha um jeito peculiar de fazer as atividades, primeiro ela lia todas as questões, depois tentava fazer, daí se desesperava e tentava mais várias vezes — acima de tudo, ela era esforçada.

Como ele não tinha muito com o que ajudar, resolveu ao menos não atrapalhar.

Adrien desceu da mesa com um pulo rápido, surpreendendo a si mesmo quando conseguiu cair de pé, com classe. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele caminhou pelo cômodo todo buscando por algo que pudesse fazer – sentia uma necessidade quase gritante de correr e pular.

Tikki, que já estava começando a ficar preocupada com a portadora de seu Miraculous, voou em direção à escrivaninha para tentar ajuda-la. Sonolenta, ela subia e descia pelo caminho, flutuando lentamente e parecendo ser uma “bolinha” vermelha muito interessante para o pequeno gatinho, ele queria pega-la.

— Mari... — A pequenina começou, mas antes de conseguir continuar precisou desviar de um certo felino que pulou na direção dela.

Marinette, distraída com os exercícios, nem notou que logo atrás dela sua pequena Tikki tentava fugir do gatinho negro, que por pouco não a agarrava no ar com seus pulos. O kwami não queria gritar, não queria assustar o pequeno animal e muito menos atrapalhar Marinette.

Adrien, por outro lado, mal tinha controle das travessuras que estava fazendo: pulava, corria, derrubava coisa ou outra da decoração no processo e continuava perseguindo a pequenina vermelha. Ele nem sequer sabia o que poderia ser aquilo, mas queria pegar entre suas patinhas.

A perseguição demorou mais do que o suficiente para a pequena Tikki ficar esgotada. Vendo que não teria como fugir do pequenino hóspede, ela atravessou o que foi preciso e se escondeu na varanda.

O gatinho, ou melhor, Adrien aproveitou o “fim da brincadeira” para tentar pensar como um animal racional novamente. Marinette precisava de ajuda e ele, como um bom amigo, iria ajudar ela! Ele não sabia como, mas iria!

Ele subiu na escrivaninha novamente com um pulo certeiro e cheio de classe. A menina de maria-chiquinha estava debruçada sobre a mesa, adormecida novamente, babando sobre os exercícios. Enquanto o pequeno gato estava lá, se divertindo, sua princesa estava travando uma batalha contra as questões difíceis... pobrezinha!

Se sentindo culpado — e também o pior gatinho de estimação que uma princesa poderia ter — ele esfregou a pontinha do focinho na testa dela.

— Adri... en... — Ela murmurou em meio ao sono, corada. O gatinho colocou a pata cuidadosamente na bochecha dela, tentando acordá-la — Claro que pode ver as minhas respostas...

Adrien desistiu de tentar acordá-la: se ela estava com tanto sono, era melhor que dormisse e acordasse cedo para terminar. Sendo assim, ele se acomodou deitado sobre a mesa, com a cabeça recostada na dela.

Maeinette, em mais um de seus atos de sonambulismo, o abraçou e enchei de beijinhos. Dessa vez ela não disse nada, o que deixou o pequeno gato ainda mais curioso sobre o que ela estaria sonhando. E, apesar da curiosidade, o pequenino se entregou ao sono também.

Horas depois, quando o Sol já estava começando a nascer, Adrien foi acordado pela pequena Tikki puxando seus cabelos. Ele, novamente, tinha cabelos loiros. Tinha braços e pernas, tinha sua forma humana.

Sem saber o que aconteceu e muito menos do porquê de ter voltado ao normal — ou o motivo da kwami vermelha estar lá —, o garoto ficou extremamente feliz por ter seu corpo de volta.

— Você precisa ir antes que ela acorde! — Tikki advertiu em voz baixa, estava flutuando bem em frente ao nariz dele, parecia nervosa.

— Mas... e o Plagg? — Foi tudo o que o garoto conseguiu perguntar, saindo de cima da mesa tentando não acordar sua princesa.

— Ele está comendo aqueles queijos fedorentos — a kwami respondeu risonha — E está reclamando que você nunca deixa ele fazer a digestão, algo do tipo...

— Porque ele só vive comendo! — o garoto se justificou — É por isso que eu fiquei como um gato por mais tempo?

A pequenina vermelha acenou afirmativamente.

— E a m’Lady mandou você para me ajudar? — Adrien perguntou radiante só por imaginar sua Lady estar perto dali, querendo ajudar ele.

— Er... isso! Mandou sim! — Tikki sorriu — E ela pediu para vir assim que trouxeram você para dentro, sabe? E... —Antes que ela pudesse terminar sua explicação mentirosa, Plagg entrou no quarto carregando um belo pedaço de queijo.

— Depois desse acho que já vou estar só com fome, e não com muita fome! — O pequenino comemorou — E você, garoto: quando eu falar que preciso de uma digestão, é porque eu preciso de uma...!

— Plagg, mostrar as garras! — Adrien disse antes que seu kwami pudesse terminar sua série de recomendações. Ele queria sair dali antes que sua princesa acordasse.

Marinette, falando nela, ainda dormia debruçada sobre os cadernos. Estava tão cansada pela luta — tanto contra Hawk Moth quanto com os exercícios de química — que dormia pesadamente.

— Precisa ir... — Tikki pediu — Devem estar preocupados com você — ela tentou justificar estar tão apreensiva.

— Eu sei, mas antes preciso ser um bom amigo! — ChatNoir se explicou, dando um belo sorriso depois.

Ele, o mais gentil que conseguia, pegou sua princesa nos braços e a levou para a cama. Fez questão de a colocar como a havia visto assim que chegou lá: abraçada ao gato longo de pelúcia. Também deu um pequeno beijinho na testa dela em agradecimento, não é qualquer um que se compromete a cuidar de um gatinho abandonado. Marinette, que continuava em seu sono pesado, apenas murmurou algo sobre “uma banana química akumatizada”.

— Precisa ir... — Tikki, que flutuava ao lado dele, começou mais uma vez.

— Só mais uma coisinha antes, prometo que é rápido! — Adrien disse, voltando para a escrivaninha e olhando os exercícios que sua amiga tinha feito. Ele não tinha tempo de verificar se todas as contas estavam corretas, muito menos de refazer caso fosse preciso. Ele só anotou em um dos cantinhos da folha uma mensagem para que sua adorável princesa não ficasse preocupada com seu hóspede:

_“Não se preocupe com o gatinho perdido, Princesa. Ele já voltou para casa”_

— ChatNoir, você precisa mesmo ir... — Tikki pediu novamente, preocupada. A padaria já sendo aberta, a qualquer momento iriam acordar Marinette para a escola. Além disso, também iriam procurar por Adrien.

— Eu sei... — Ele suspirou, subindo as escadas — Pequenininha, pode agradecer a LadyBug por mim?

— Claro! — a kwami sorriu, em maior parte porque estava aliviada com tudo entrando nos eixos. ChatNoir também sorriu, acenando antes de começar a saltar pela cidade com seu bastão.

Paris já estava clara com os raios de sol banhando o topo das casas, parecia ser um dia calmo e feliz, sem nenhum vestígio do ataque ocorrido pela madrugada. Apesar da bela vista, Tikki voltou para o quarto e se acomodou com Marinette — ela estava exausta.

...

Nathalie entrou no quarto de Adrien se surpreendendo em ver ele pronto para qualquer eventualidade — estava vestido, penteado e com a cama já arrumada. Porém, ele estava jogado no sofá entregue ao sono.

— Adrien? — ela o chamou, se aproximando um pouco.

— Já estou pronto para a escola, Nathalie... — ele resmungou.

— Escola? Adrien, é domingo.

— Domingo? — Ele a encarou sem acreditar muito.

— Só vim avisar que seu dia hoje está livre...

— Mesmo!? — ele sorriu, mal acreditando que iria poder dormir o quanto quisesse.

A assistente apenas acenou, mas o garoto poderia jurar que viu ela sorrindo. Antes que Nathalie saísse do quarto para deixa-lo em paz, ele ousou fazer uma pergunta fora de qualquer contexto:

— Nathalie... o que faria se visse um gato abandonado aqui no jardim?

— Seu pai me mandaria colocá-lo para fora... — ela respondeu com o mesmo tom apático de sempre — Mas nada me impede de colocar um pires de leite para ele no meu apartamento.

Novamente, Adrien poderia jurar que viu a assistente do pai sorrir. Julgou ser apenas o excesso de sono.

...

Marinette acordou com sua mãe a chamando. Ela se espreguiçou e desceu as escadas bocejando.

— Seu pai fez aquele bolo de frutas que você adora — Sabine avisou.

— Eu vou levar para comer na escola, não quero me atrasar hoje... — Marinette comentou enquanto procurava a garrafa de leite na cozinha.

— Escola? Filha, o que vai fazer na escola em um domingo?

— ... hoje é domingo? Tem certeza que não é segunda? — Mesmo ainda tendo esperanças, a garota queria ter certeza absoluta.

— Sim, amanhã é segunda.

— Mas meu pai disse isso quando me acordou ontem e...!

— Querida, seu pai te acordou depois da meia-noite! — Sabine explicou se controlando para não rir das feições da filha.

Marinette, mal acreditando que caiu em uma brincadeira tão idiota, faltou pouco pular de alegria: ela poderia comer quanto bolo quisesse, poderia dormir mais e, o melhor de tudo, já estava livre dos exercícios de química!


End file.
